Darkness and Light come togther
by Amylou11987
Summary: The final duel has been fought and Yugi won but Ra and the other God’s decided to allow Yami to stay in the future with Yugi but what Yami was never told was that he had a twin, he was also never told that his real name was Yami!full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I do own Alex and i do own the plot!!! I am also talking sugestions on a better name for the fic!

**Summary:The final duel has been fought and Yugi won but Ra and the other God's decided to allow Yami to stay in the future with Yugi but what Yami was never told was that he had a twin, he was also never told that his real name was Yami! Fate has now decided that's she will make her move and the legend of darkness shall come true unless darkness and light stand together one final time.**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe it been a whole year since the duel Yami," said a young man with spiky purple hair and blonde bangs as he leant in to his boyfriends chest.

"I know Yugi I can't believe we almost lost each other," said Yami who also had same the spiky hair but instead of being purple it was crimson as he warped his arms around the young man known as Yugi.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Yugi had just won the duel and after an emotional good bye to his boyfriend and their friends he stood before the door to the life and with a deep breath he called his name and the doors started to open and instead of his friends and family there where two people stood there one that looked like him and another one who looked a middle aged man._

_"Who are you where is my family?" asked Yami who hadn't taken his eyes off they young man who looked just like him when he was pharaoh._

_"Yami you know me as the sun god Ra and the young man at my side is your twin brother Atemu," said Ra with a frustrated sigh._

_"W-what but I thought that my name was Atemu," said a shocked Yami while bowing to the God in front of him._

_"Yami please rise there is no need for you to bow, you have done more than enough to earn my respect," said Ra with a soft smile. _

_"Thank you my lord Ra," said Yami as he got up._

_"Now I and the other Gods have decided to grant you a new life along with your brother, it was unfair that you had your life taken away from you the way it was," said Ra as he rested his hand on Yami shoulder._

_All of a sudden his true memories came rushing back to him and he understood why he was trapped in the puzzle and not his brother._

_"Brother I am sorry you had to go through all of this, it should have been me not you I'm sorry," said Atemu giving Yami a low bow. _

_"Atemu stop, I understand why it had to be me and not you and i am sorry that this ever had to happend in the first place," said Yami pulling his brother in to a brotherly hug as the doors behind them closed and the bright light faded, instead of there being the stand with items there now stood the two brothers hugging each other but as the light faded completely they heard a voice saying take the items with flash back:_

"That was one of the scariest moments of my life," said Yugi as he got up and started to get dress.

"It was mine to Yugi but it was also the best moment too, I got my memory's and my brother back," said Yami as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"Boys come on you two are going to be late Atemu has already left" called a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay Grandpa," both boys called at the same time.

"Come on Yugi lets go for we will be late again," said Yami with a laugh.

**At domino high half an hour later:**

The two out of breath teens just made it into the classroom before the teacher got there.

"You two were lucky this time," said Atemu with a laugh as the teacher walked there was a young girl walking behind her and she didn't look best pleased either.

"Good morning class I would like to introduce you to our newest student this is Alex Hall she has just transferred here from England, please make her feel welcome," said the teacher with a smile.

While the teacher was talking Alex notice the class looking at her like she was a piece of meat she was wearing black flared jeans and a black top that had BITE ME on it in red letters she also wore black combat boots she also had her hair up in a pony tail but you could still see the blue streak running through it.

"Alex you my sit next to Joey Wheeler if he so kindly rise his hand," said the teacher.

"I'm right her Mrs. Son" said a boy with puffy blonde hair he was wearing a green jacket and a white t-shirt.

"Ah yes please sit down Alex," said Mrs. Son as she looked through her draw for the a few minutes of looking she couldn't find it so she decided to leave the class for a few minutes and go hunt down the register.

"I will be back in five minutes, you may get up and talk but no dueling I mean it NO DEULING!" said Mrs. Son as she left the room.

"Man what's her problem? She afraid a duel monster is going to bit her ass or something?" said Alex with a laugh which caused Joey to chuckle too.

"Hey don't worry about her, she just a old hack with no life oh by the way I'm Joey," said Joey holding out his hand.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you Joey," said Alex while shaking Joey's hand.

"Hey Joey you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Yugi asked as he walking over to Joey's table with Yami.

"Yeah come on man don't hog her to yourself," said a voice from behind Joey.

"Okay guys chill Alex I would like you to meet my friends.

This is Yugi, Yami, Atemu his Yami brother and the idiot behind me is Duke Deviln," said Joey pointing to each in turn."

Hi guys I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you," said Alex with a smile.

"Class please return to your seats," said Mrs. Son as she walked in the room and started to do the register.

**Okay what do you guys think good bad should I carry on or scrap it completely! Please R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I do own Alex and I do own the plot! I am also talking suggestions on a better name for the fic I also want to apologise for the wait!

(Flash back)

While the teacher was talking Alex notice the class looking at her like she was a piece of meat she was wearing black flared jeans and a black top that had BITE ME on it in red letters she also wore black combat boots she also had her hair up in a pony tail but you could still see the blue streak running through it.

"Alex you my sit next to Joey Wheeler if he so kindly rise his hand," said the teacher.

"I'm right her Mrs. Son" said a boy with puffy blonde hair he was wearing a green jacket and a white t-shirt.

"Ah yes please sit down Alex," said Mrs. Son as she looked through her draw for the a few minutes of looking she couldn't find it so she decided to leave the class for a few minutes and go hunt down the register.

"I will be back in five minutes, you may get up and talk but no duelling I mean it NO DEULING!" said Mrs. Son as she left the room.

"Man what's her problem? She afraid a duel monster is going to bit her ass or something?" said Alex with a laugh which caused Joey to chuckle too.

"Hey don't worry about her, she just a old hack with no life oh by the way I'm Joey," said Joey holding out his hand.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you Joey," said Alex while shaking Joey's hand.

"Hey Joey you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Yugi asked as he walking over to Joey's table with Yami.

"Yeah come on man don't hog her to yourself," said a voice from behind Joey.

"Okay guys chill Alex I would like you to meet my friends.

This is Yugi, Yami, Atemu his Yami brother and the idiot behind me is Duke Deviln," said Joey pointing to each in turn."

Hi guys I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you," said Alex with a smile.

"Class please return to your seats," said Mrs. Son as she walked in the room and started to do the register

(End flash back)

After Mrs son took the register she sat down in her seat behind her wooden desk and pick up her English text book.

"Okay class today we shall be studying Romeo and Juliet so please turn to page 180 in your English books" said Mrs Son tapping her long red nails on the desk

"Hey you okay Alex?" whispered Joey as her watched Alex root though her bag

"No I cant find my English book" whispered Alex with a sigh

"Here you can share mine" said Joey putting the red book between the two of them

"Thanks Joey I owe you one" said Alex as Mrs started to read from the first paragraph

After half an hour Mrs Son decided that she would go around the class and get them to read from the book just before the bell rang she decided to pick Alex to read.

"Alex you please read from where Yami left off please" said Mrs Son .

Just was Alex was about to start reading the bell rang for the end of class.

"Okay Class we shall pick up where we left off next time so please all mark the page where we are and Alex you shall start off in the next class" said Mrs Son

"Oh boy saved by the bell hey Alex" said Joey nudging her shoulder playfully

"Yeah I hate reading like that its embarrassing" said Alex shoving Joeys shoulder back playfully

"Hey you guys do you think Joey might have a crush on the new girl" said duke from behind Joey and Alex as they walked to there lockers.

"I think you might be right Duke I have never seen Joey like this before he seems really happy" said Yugi with a smile

"And here I thought he had a crush on Kaiba" said Yami shaking his head.

"I don't know may be we should ask him after school and see what he says" said Atemu with a sigh.

"Hey guys hurry up where going to be late!" called Joey from down the hall.

"Yikes he right come on guys" said Yugi grabbing Yami's hand running down the hall towards there locker.

(Time skip lunch time)

"Hey Joey can I have a quick word?" asked Atemu as they walked to lunch

"Sure Atemu what's up?" asked Joey as they stop by some lockers as the others walked passed towards the lunch hall .

"Okay Joey don't get mad at me but do you fancy Alex" asked Atemu who flinched waiting for the out burst

"WHAT NO WAY MAN SHE'S NOT MY TYPE!" shouted Joey

"Okay man claim down Joey" said Atemu shaking his head

"What made you think that anyway Atemu?" asked Joey with a quizzical look on his face

"Its just the way you where behaving with Alex that's all" said Atemu with a smile

"Come on man I was just being friendly she new and from another country" said Joey with a smirk

"Hey what are you smirking at Joey?" asked Atemu as the started down the nearly empty corridor

"Well by the sounds of it you fancy Alex yourself" said Joey still smirking

Atemu stopped in the corridor for a second before it registered what joey had said.

"Joey! I'm going to get you for that!" called Atemu with a growl

"Your going to have to catch me first!" shouted Joey as he ran off

(With Alex and the gang )

"So Alex how are you enjoying your first day?" asked Yugi with a smile

"Apart from most of the guys in the school looking at me like a piece of meat its been good" said Alex with a smile

"Yeah that does tended to happen when a new student starts" said Yami with a laugh

"Yeah I know its happened in my last couple of schools as well" said Alex while playing with her food

Before any of the gang could ask when Alex meant there was a loud crash and a cry of anger from the doors of the lunch hall

"WHEELER MUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screamed and angry voice

"Oh boy looks like Joey and Atemu crashed into kaiba again" sighted Yami shaking his head

"whos kaiba?" asked Alex with a confused look on her face

"He's the CEO of Kaiba corporation he can be a asshole but he's really a good guy" said Duke with a smirk

"I see aren't you going to help Joey and Atemu out it looks like there's going to be a fight?" asked Alex getting up from her seat

"I guess we better" said Yami getting up from his seat and following Alex

"What the hell are you two clowns playing at I look like a walking buffet!" seethed Kabia

"Kabia chill out man we did mean it was an accident" said Atemu getting up off the floor and whipping him self down

"Yeah kabia it not like you haven't got a million of them suits at home" said Joey wiping food off him self

"That's not the point dog now I have to go home and change" seethed Kaiba

"Hey enough with the dog comments already!" shouted Joey balling his hand into a fist he took a swing at Kaiba

Okay guys sorry about the wait please R+R!


End file.
